2017 - (08/03/2017) The August Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪August 3, 2017 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) This month's Ambuscade lineup features some of Vana'diel's most putrid fiends-morbols! Other additions and adjustments include some monk changes, new Superior 2 equipment, and a revamp of the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program rewards. Read on for details. Event-related *'A new NPC, Boisterous Jackal, has been added to Lower Jeuno (H-7).' ::Boisterous Jackal has information about various strange apparatuses. *'Strange apparatus-related doctor/administrator status will no longer be removed when logging out or changing areas.' *'The Curio Vendor Moogles will now sell the following items to those in possession of Rhapsody in Umber rather than Rhapsody in Azure.' ::Davoi Coffer Key / Beadeaux Coffer Key / Oztroja Coffer Key / Nest Coffer Key / Eldieme Coffer Key / Garlaige Coffer Key / Zvahl Coffer Key / Uggalepih Coffer Key / Den Coffer Key / Kuftal Coffer Key / Boyahda Coffer Key / Cauldron Coffer Key / Quicksand Coffer Key / Toraimorai Coffer Key / Ru’Aun Coffer Key / Grotto Coffer Key / Ve’Lugannon Coffer Key / Newton Coffer Key Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*Ambuscades and Intense Ambuscades now have new foes to tackle. ::The related Records of Eminence objectives have been adjusted accordingly. ::: :*Some items obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'Certain monk abilities have undergone changes and adjustments.' ::Some limitations apply when monk is used as a sub job. :*'Boost has undergone the following adjustments.' ::*Autoattack delay will increase while active. ::*The next autoattack will deal increased damage. ::*Then next autoattack will generate increased TP if it connects. ::*While active, the next weapon skill used before an autoattack occurs will deal increased damage. ::*The next autoattack/weapon skill will have its damage modified my STR. ::*The effect duration has been changed from 180 to your attack delay. ::*The recast time has been changed from 15 seconds to 60 seconds. :*'Focus has undergone the following adjustments.' ::*Accuracy and critical hit rate are increased while active. :::*The actual values are based on your level. ::*The effect duration has been changed from 120 seconds to 30 seconds. ::*The recast time has been changed from 300 seconds to 120 seconds. ::*In line with the above change, the Focus Recast merit point category has changed from a 10 second reduction to a 4 second reduction. :*'Dodge has undergone the following adjustments.' ::*Evasion and guarding rate are increased. :::*The actual values are based on your level. ::*The effect duration has been changed from 120 seconds to 30 seconds. ::*The recast time has been changed from 300 seconds to 120 seconds. ::*In line with the above change, the Dodge Recast merit point category has changed from a 10 second reduction to a 4 second reduction. :*'Chakra has undergone the following adjustments.' ::*The amount of HP restored has been increased. :::*The actual value is based on your level. ::*The recast time has been changed from 300 seconds to 180 seconds. ::*In line with the above change, the Chakra Recast merit point category has changed from a 10 second reduction to a 6 second reduction. :*'Footwork now adds weapon damage to the damage of kick attacks.' *'The damage of the following alter egos has been increased owing to the adjustments to hand-to-hand weapons mentioned later in these notes.' ::Prishe / Nashmeira / Zazagar / Maat / Babban Ny Mheillea / Abenzio / Lhe Lhangavo / Abquhbah / Prishe II / Nashmeira II / Maat (UC) Item-related *'New equipment usable with the Superior 2 gift have been added.' :This new equipment can be traded or bought and sold at the auction house. *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'New synergy recipes have been added.' *'Damage and delay values for item level 119 hand-to-hand weapons have been adjusted.' *'The effects of the Boost+ attribute are now modified by STR.' ::Certain attributes on some of these weapons have been adjusted to account for this change. *'Rewards for the Vana’diel Adventurer Recruitment Program have been updated.' ::Read on for the North American version. ::Read on for the European version. *'The following items have been adjusted.' *'The following ammunition may now be stored in quivers.' ::Beryllium Arrow / Beryllium Bolts *'Additional items may now be stored with the porter moogle.' :*Storage Slip 22 :::Pot of Wards / White Clematis / Pink Clematis / Birch Tree / Mumor Statue / Ullegore Statue System-related *The key item Ancient Melody: O is now categorized as a temporary key item. Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect help text and dialogue. *Various issues with incorrect Records of Eminence objective descriptors. *The issue with the Nibiru Harp wherein the Carols+2 effect was affecting non-Carol songs. Known Issues *The help text for the monk ability Boost is incorrect. *The log occasionally displays incorrect text when using Boost under certain conditions.